


Firsts (Fransykes)

by Asking4AHorizon



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, You Me At Six
Genre: First Crush, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, First Time, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asking4AHorizon/pseuds/Asking4AHorizon
Summary: Oliver was Joshua's first everything.
Relationships: Josh Franceschi/Oliver Sykes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Oliver was Josh's first everything. His first friend, best friend.

"Mom! Mom, look!" A small human, with curly hair and wide blue eyes, ran across the kindergarten. He smiled big, his backpack in one hand and a paper on the other. 

"Slow down, little one!" The woman that was a few feet away from him, waiting until he got to her exclaimed. The kid didn't slow down. He ended up stumbling upon another child. They both fell on the grass, Joshua upon the other one.

"Owie," the child whimpered. Josh quickly stood up.

"I'm so sorry!" He said quickly. He gazed worriedly into hazel wide eyes too, the kid's face was a bit pained. Josh extended his hand, helping the other kid up. "I wasn' paying attention," Josh mumbled quietly. " 'M sorry."

"Joshua!" His mom scolded, walking up to him. She grabbed his hand quickly but not brutally. "I told you to slow down." Her voice was stern. 

"It's okay, ma'am," the kid that had been taken down spoke quietly. "It didn' hurt. 'M okay," he smiled. And Josh looked up again. His deep oceanic gaze met up with cosy hazelnut orbs. He smiled back. " 'M Oliver," the kid pushed his hand up in front of him.

"Josh," he answered back, taking Oliver's hand on his. "Nice to meet ya," and his mother, Oliver's, that hadn't pronounced herself until then, let out a small chuckle. She turned to Josh's mom while the small kids talked and asked themselves questions.

"I can see this turning into something great," she smiled. And Josh's mom did too. She nodded and hummed.

"Something amazing," she had a fond look on her face. But they didn't really know the depth of that something, expecting something plainly friendly. They didn't expect the gorgeous thing that would bloom from there.

"Oh! I didn' showed you, ma!" Josh suddenly turned to her, showing her the painting he had made. She took it in her hands, fingertips grazing softly over the texture of the paper. She smiled even more fondly.

"It's beautiful, baby!" She said. Her eyes wavered over the black ink of two badly done wide circles, that touched each other at one point only, with two triangles at the top of one of the circles and two lines, going from the sides of the lower circle to near the end of the paper.

"T'anks! It's Sprite!" Josh smiled excitedly.

"Who's Sprite?" Oliver tilted his head, gazing at Josh. Josh smiled even bigger.

"Our cat!" 

"Oh! I love cats!"

"Me too!" And then Josh's mom turned to Oliver's.

"Would you like to come over so the kids play?" And the woman smiled a small smile.

"If it's not a bother."

And they went to their empty home, giving it some life with only their presences. Oliver and Josh spent the entire afternoon playing.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver was Josh's first everything. His first fight.

"Oh my god, you're so annoying!"

"No, you're annoying!"

"Just let me do this!"

"But I wanna do it!"

"The game is mine, the rules are too!"

"Fine! I don't wanna be your friend anymore! I don't like you anymore!" And with that, a red-faced Oliver stood up. He pushed his tongue out, eyebrows furrowed and a glare on his eyes. Josh hated that look but he would stand his ground. His heart hurt, too. Oliver promised to be his best friend forever, but he had said it. Josh felt worthless as he watched Oliver marching away from his room, slamming the door. Josh glared at the door for a few seconds before his eyebrows relaxed. His lip quivered and his face was flushing even more. He let out a small choked sob as tears gathered on his eyes. He let out a small whimper and fell down on the bed, hugging the pillow close to his chest. He didn't know how long he stood there until his mother came in. It felt like hours, though it was only thirty minutes.

"Josh?" She called softly. "What happened, why was Oliv- oh baby," she saddened and came up, sitting beside Josh. She put his head on her lap, letting her fingers gently pass through his locks. "What's wrong?"

"He-he said that, that he wasn-wasn't my friend anymo-more, he don'- don't like me," Josh sobbed out. His mother cooed softly, fingers tracing over the nine-year-old child.

"It'll be okay, little one. He didn't mean it," she hummed softly, cleaning the water that escaped from his eyes.

"But he did!" Josh exclaimed, holding the pillow harder, letting his tears run free as his frown deepened and his lip trembled even harder, eyes bloodshot.

"No, baby, he didn't," She answered softly. She dragged her hand back to his hair in a nice caressing. "I promise you." And Josh swallowed down a sob, turning his head to look at her.

"Really?" He asked sadly, voice cracking. She smiled and nodded, humming a bit. Josh sniffed, trying to hold his sobs in, his body trembling a bit. He dried his eyes with his fists, gulping down and breathing more steadily. He sat up, little arms slowly wrapping around his mother's middle. "Thank you, ma." He got out weakly. And she chuckled a bit, hugging him back.

There was a knock on his door. Josh turned to look at it, frowning and looking away.

"I-uh..." Oliver frowned. He walked up to Josh. "Are you crying?" And Josh buried his face on his mother's boobs, trying to hide. Josh's mom smiled at Oliver comforting and nodded a bit sadly. Oliver's frown deepened. He hesitantly sat beside Josh, not knowing what to do. He told his mom what happened and she told him what he did was wrong, and even though he was stubborn, he kind of knew. He didn't expect Josh to cry, though. Oliver gently let his small hand go up to Josh's back, patting it softly. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. Josh slowly took his head away from his mom, turning to face Oliver. He sniffed.

"Did you mean it?" He mumbled. "Do you not like me anymore?" And Oliver was quick to shake his head.

"Of course not. You're my best friend. I can't not like you." He smiled softly at Josh.

Josh nodded a bit, staring at the ground before he leaned in and hugged Oliver tightly. Oliver hugged him back.

" 'M sorry. You can do the mission." Josh handed Oliver the Nintendo control. Oliver was quick to shake his head.

"No. 'S your game, you can play it." And Josh hesitantly pulled back at him. He gazed at Oliver worriedly. They didn't even notice his mom leaving the room.

"Are you sure you don't wanna play?" Josh was afraid that Oliver would be mad at him. Oliver didn't want Josh to cry anymore. Oliver nodded.

"No," he said decided. "You play this one, I do the other." And Josh nodded slowly too. He pushed his bottom lip out, gazing at Oliver with doubtful and insecure eyes. It was soon replaced with certainty with the soft smile Oliver gave him. Josh nodded more firmly, turning to the tv. Oliver vowed to himself to always let Josh play. He didn't like seeing him cry, especially when it was his fault. That was the first time Oliver slept over.


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver was Josh's first everything. His first crush.

Josh nibbled on his lip, eyes wide and worried, brows furrowed. The wind caressed his face gently, a touch like his mother's, taking his hair away from his face, cooling him down. He glanced at Oliver hesitantly, seeing his patient eyes on him, encouraging. 

"C'mon, Jay, I've done this before. You won't get hurt, I promise you." Oliver smiled the same sweet smile he always used with Josh. The eleven-year-old seemed even more hesitant. No, not because he didn't trust Oliver, but because he didn't know how to swim. Oliver didn't know that and god forbid if he ever found out. He might think less of Josh and that was the last thing he wanted. Josh bit harder on his lip. He gazed down at the pool, at least ten feet away from him. He gulped.

"Josh, Josh, Josh, Josh, Josh," Oliver chanted quietly one hand moving to make his quiet chants more firm. Josh gazed at him again, still scared. He breathed in deeply. And he leaned forward. He prayed to every god that has ever existed as gravity pulled him down. His stomach went cold, tingling really badly. His eyes were wide but then he shut them tightly, a scream lumping his throat. He fell on the water, a wide splash going around along with Oliver's cheering from the roof. Oliver waited. And waited.

Josh wasn't coming back to the surface. His smile slowly disappeared, panic took over. He jumped from the roof. Josh struggled, wriggling around and splashing, lungs burning and head hurting. His vision was hazy because of the water but he could make out the figure of someone falling on the pool too, coming towards him. Oliver wrapped his arms tightly around Joshua, pulling him up as quick as he could on the water. Once they both broke the water's tension, Josh was a spluttering, coughing mess, gripping his friend's shoulders tightly. Oliver worriedly hit his back, trying to help the best he could.

"Hey, deep breaths, remember," Oliver said softly. He felt bad. Josh did so, stopping coughing. He wouldn't meet Oliver's eyes, he was ashamed. "Why didn't you swim up, dude?"

Josh mumbled something, and even though Oliver was so close to him, he couldn't understand a thing. Oliver frowned.

"What?" Josh groaned.

"I don't know how to swim, okay?!" He almost snapped. Oliver seemed a bit sympathetic.

"Why didn't you tell me?" And Josh only shrugged. Oliver sighed. He put their bodies closer, head resting on Josh's shoulder in a hug. "It's okay. I'll teach you." Oliver mumbled.

And Josh didn't know why he felt his chest warm. He couldn't explain the tingles that ran through his body over the skin that touched Oliver's, couldn't explain why his heart was beating fast or why his face was warm. He didn't understand that he had a crush, then. He'd find out in time. He slowly let his arms wrap around Oliver's shoulders.

"Thank you," Josh mumbled. Oliver pulled back, so Josh did the same. He didn't want to let go of the hug. Oliver smiled and Josh felt on fire again. His heart was swelling on his chest.

"No problem! I'll always help you out." Oliver chirped. Josh smiled wide, cheeks reddening more. He hummed and nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver was Josh's first everything. His first heartache.

Josh huffed, annoyed with the bunch of teenagers on that damn corridor. His day had been shit. He was really fucking done with everything by then. He grumbled under his breath, hand going to his pocket and putting his music louder to try and get that crowd more silent, his other hand tightly gripping his backpack. He got to his locker, raising one eyebrow at the lack of Oliver. He didn't give too much thought into it; if Oliver wasn't waiting for him by his locker then he was on their secret spot. Behind the school, near some trees. It wasn't that secret but almost nobody went there so they claimed it as theirs. 

Josh took the things that he needed and sniffed, scratching his nose. He slammed the locker shut, walking out of school. He hated teenagers even though he was one, which is why he was glad he could go through them like he was a ghost.

He breathed out once he was outside, scratching his chin and walking around the school, going to the back. He and Oliver always walked home together. Always. He took one earphone out, letting it hang from his neck and kept walking. He was almost turning around the corner but he stopped once he heard a giggle, then a loud sound of a sloppy kiss. Maybe people did go there. He went up and turned, trying not to look at the couple's direction. 

He really wished he hadn't. 

He froze, his hand dropped to his side and his face went blank. His heart plummeted so deep on his chest he thought it was going to get out of his body by his feet. A shudder ran across his backbone and his lungs felt tight. He swallowed. Oliver had his hands on a girl's face, his lips on hers. She was against the wall, Oliver pushing her there, his leg between hers. Josh heard his own heartbeat for a second. He turned away. His phone fell from his grasp, he didn't even realize it. He ran. 

Maybe this sounds ridiculous to you. Cliche, even. The pain from catching the person you like romantically kissing someone else getting Josh to simply run. Maybe. But it was agonizing. To know that that could never be you or that the feeling will never be reciprocated, that you could never feel the joy to be that person's, to know that they would never stare at you with love on their eyes. It hurt. His lip wobbled and his face scrunched up, flushed. He got the attention of a few people that were at the front but they only glanced. He didn't care, either. He ran so much he ended up on the park. It was near the school, a few blocks down it and a bit far from his home but he didn't care. He stopped by the lake. He was thankful that his mother forced him to do exercise otherwise he probably wouldn't have made it that far. He gulped and plopped down on the grass.

He breathed heavily and his eyes were still watering, the tears dripping down like a faucet that wasn't closed properly. He swallowed again. He brought his knees to his chest and furrowed his eyebrows again, head replaying the same scene over and over again until the point he felt sick, soul weak on his body. He bawled his eyes out. 

He stopped a while after and simply sat there, staring blankly at the water. He let go of his knees and let his arms on his sides, legs moving so he could crawl closer to the river. He leaned in so he could stare at his reflection. 

He frowned in disgust.

His hand came in contact with the water and brought it to his face, knowing that his mother would freak out if he didn't come back before the sunset. So he stood up and walked back home, hands on his pockets, head down and earphones still dangling on his neck. He didn't even pay attention to it.

He got home after thirty minutes. His face wasn't as swollen anymore, his eyes were still bloodshot. He was tired, his body was heavy. He felt numb like nothing was real. He had cleaned the tear tracks. Once he got inside the house and turned to lock the door, he was met with his mother and Oliver rushing up to him. Both looked beyond concerned. 

"What happened?!" His mother was quick to put him on a tight hug, which he received with one more loose. "Oh my god, are you hurt?!" Josh shook his head.

"No, ma, I'm okay." She held his face on her hands, worry worsening as she took in the obvious crying signs. Goddamn him for being so fucking pale. 

"Were you crying? Oh my god, Joshua!" She put him on her arms once again, even more tightly. "You're the only thing I have left, don't you dare to scare me like this. What happened?" She asked more calmly, though still on the edge. Oliver never said anything, he only stared at them, worried as well but waiting until Josh's mom was done with him so he could go and smother him as well.

Josh pulled away and shook his head. "Nothin' happened. Just wanna be alone right now. Talk to you later, ma." He kissed her cheek and smiled a bit at her, going up the stairs. Oliver followed still silently behind. Josh was almost on his room before he put his best straight face and turned around. He quirked one eyebrow.

"Yes?" Oliver frowned at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly, caringly. And it was the last thing Joshua needed. He shook his head.

"Rough day. Wanna be alone. Please go home or something." And he stared backtracking to his room, ready to close the door but Oliver's hand stopped him. Josh sighed agitatedly.

"Dude-" Josh was about to start before he saw Oliver holding his phone up to him. Josh frowned, hands patting his pockets and realizing that, yeah, that was his phone. "Where did you got it?"

"On the ground, on our place," Oliver replied quietly. Josh raised his eyebrows and faked a surprised look, ignoring his pounding heart.

"Oh? Thanks. Anyways." He started to close the door again. He couldn't stand seeing Oliver's face but he couldn't simply tell him why. Oliver stopped him again.

"What's wrong, Josh?" Oliver asked him again. More sadly. More knowingly. Josh swallowed quietly and shrugged again.

"I really need to be alone," and a lump went up to his throat. He felt his face beginning to flush again and his eyes water up. He didn't dare to look at Oliver. 

Oliver didn't stop him from closing his door this time.


	5. Chapter 5

"Joshua? C'mon, Josh, come out," his mom knocked on the door and pleaded softly. Her weak heart was pained from seeing her son hurting but he wouldn't open up to her. Metaphorically and literally.

Josh was pained too, from seeing that he was making his mother suffer. That woman had gone through so much on her life and there he was, an ungrateful child who was too scared. But he just wanted a bit of comfort so he stood up and dragged his body to the door, unlocking it. His mother's eyes widened before she deflated again, leaning forward and trapping Josh between her arms. He gulped. Josh pulled his mom in before closing his door and letting her sit on the bed so he could lay his head on her lap. They didn't talk for a while. It was quiet while his mom petted his head gently, soothingly. Josh had his eyes closed.

"Are you ready to talk?" She herself was gentle and caring. Joshua couldn't ask for a better mother. He shook his head.

"Is this about Oliver kissing a girl?" And Josh froze, tensing up. His eyes shot wide, his breath hitched.

"W," he lost his voice. He swallowed. "What?" He breathed out. His mom smiled sympathetically. 

"Oh, so it is?" And Josh didn't answer. His heart was racing too hard, his ears were ringing. He couldn't breathe. "It's okay, dear." She looked at him lovingly and knowingly. He gulped.

"How?" He mumbled quietly, a small whisper. She hummed and sighed.

"Joshua, you're my son," she started. "I would notice something like this." And her fingers kept going through his hair. It was good, it kept him grounded. Josh exhaled slowly. 

"You're... You're not mad or...?" He tried to catch his breath again, licking his dry lips. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why would I be mad?" She looked down at him questioning. "It's cute if we're being honest." She shrugged. "Watching you being all clumsy and flustered every time he looks your way." She let out a small giggle. Josh flushed and pushed his bottom lip out, grumbling something under his breath. She laughed more loudly at it. Her fingers never stopped working. Her smile dropped slowly. "So it really is because of him?"

And Josh wasn't afraid anymore. At least not of her. He nodded softly. "Yeah. It hurts." He mumbled quietly, closing his eyes. She exhaled.

"No." And she pushed him off the bed and off her lap. Josh collided with the floor, letting out an 'oof' noise. He sat up, rubbing his shoulder and wincing. She stood up. "I'm not letting you suffer because of a boy." She pulled him up and opened the door, dragging him to the living room. "Pick a film for us." And she went to the kitchen. 

Josh sighed quietly, putting on Netflix and waving through the options. He picked a random movie with Ryan Reynolds because he needed a good laugh. Once he picked one, he waited a few seconds, his mom appearing with two ice cream bowls. He raised one eyebrow.

"Are you trying to give me diabetes?" He asked once he saw that there was chocolate over it. It was a pretty big pot. She snorted.

"Course not. Only when you get out of my house," she pushed her shoulder on his, making him roll his eyes. The film began.

"I need a walk," Josh said once the ice cream was gone and the film was over. His mom raised one eyebrow but nodded nonetheless. 

"Take your phone with you, call if-" Josh rolled his eyes.

"I know, mom," he groaned. He sighed and hugged her. "Look, I know, okay? I'll be careful and come back home safe and sound. Don't worry."

"I can't help it." She mumbled. The sick and distorted world had done too much damage to her. She kissed his head. "I love you. Tell me when you're coming back."

"I love you more," he nodded at her and smiled, closing the door behind him and going on his walk. He wanted to go to the park. He went to the park.

He sat by the lake, the same place he sat before. He had his head sitting on his arms, that sat on top of his legs. He sighed and closed his eyes for a second. He wasn't thinking, then. He was glad his mind was blank.

"You didn't call me last night," a voice came from right beside him. His heart sped up and he jumped a bit, head splashing to see who. He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes again. He tried calming his heart down.

"Was that really necessary?" He asked, one hand clutching his heart. Oliver let out a small, curt chuckle.

"No, no it wasn't. It was fun, though." Josh rolled his eyes, huffing. He let his chin stay on his arm again, eyes closing. He bit the inside of his cheek, cursing himself for the way his heart had sped up at the sight of his best friend. "Come on, dude. Please talk to me."

Oliver came closer to him, arms wrapping around his shoulders. Josh swallowed at the way his heart sped up at the feeling of simple touch such as hugging. He exhaled silently.

"I'm okay, what are you wondering?" Josh mumbled on his arm. He bit the inside of his lip, staring intently at the water, blinking at the feeling that overcame over him at the memories of Oliver and that girl. He gazed away from the water, curling harder into himself. 

"Dude, what happened," Oliver asked. He seemed stained, tired. Done. Josh shook his head.

"I just... I... I don't know," he lied and stared at his own feet. He didn't know where to keep his eyes at.

Oliver let his head fall on his shoulder. He felt defeated, useless. He closed his eyes. "Joshua," he pleaded softly. It hit Josh right in the feels. His stomach churned and his heart squeezed. Oliver never called him Joshua before. He swallowed a lump that desperately tried to come out of his mouth as a sob. He almost groaned at how emotional he was being.

"I- I- I," he turned to look at Oliver. And he couldn't. It was too much. First his mother then Oliver, he couldn't. He stood up. "I can't," he breathed out. His eyes were wide and eyebrows furrowed, he seemed lost amidst thousands of sensations. His bottom lip trembled. "I can't!" And he turned to run. Again. He went straight back home this time. Oliver sat there on his knees. His heart was throbbing on his chest, he was lost. He hated that he had broken his promise.


	6. Chapter 6

Oliver was Josh's first everything. His first confession.

Something changed. Their relationship was weird. Josh wouldn't talk and joke around as much, he almost never seemed comfortable around Oliver. He was always thinking. Oliver saw it all. He hated it. He had desperately tried to understand what he did, he couldn't put the pieces together. He asked for ms Franceschi help.

"I'll see what I can do about it," she said. Nothing changed. Josh was still distant under three days. Oliver pleaded for her help again. He was hurting so much over it. He felt lonely. She smiled sympathetically. "You'll have to wait," was her response. "Give him time."

Oliver waited, then. But just like when they jumped from the roof on the pool, he was impatient. Worried too. Something deep inside his guts had cooled his entire being. He hated that feeling.

He was in the last class of the day, math. His phone vibrated once on his pocket. He wasn't exactly paying attention to the class. He sneakily took it and put it under his book, making sure the teacher didn't see. He was on the far back so it was easy. He glanced at his phone.

Jay❤

Meet me behind the school. Need to talk to you

Oliver felt his heart clench. Behind the school. Not on our spot, simply behind the school. He swallowed. He spent the rest of the day dwelling on that small thing. Once the class had ended, he bolted off his chair, things already packed up with how much anxiety he felt. His fingernails were bitten to the bone. He chewed on the inside of his lip, hurrying up to his own locker and changing a few books so he could go meet up with Josh. He breathed out, heart accelerated. He hurried up.

Once he saw Josh staring at the sky he smiled nervously.

"Hey," he called softly. Josh gazed down at him, smiling a bit. Nervous as well.

"We're going to the park," Josh spoke, starting to walk. Oliver nodded quickly, stepping up beside him. The park, near the lake, seemed to be Josh's favourite spot. Oliver couldn't blame him. They went silent all the way.

"So, uh... There's something I need to tell you," Josh muttered slowly. He felt the edge of his nail with his thumb, one leg propped up and the other laid flatly ahead. His elbow sat on top of his knee. Oliver sat up straight at that, legs crossed. He shifted a bit so he faced Josh better.

"What is it?" He asked gently; his voice always calm, always comforting. He stared at Josh a bit worried but reassuring. Josh glanced at him for a few seconds before focusing on the river. He clenched his jaw.

"I... I'm..." He exhaled. His eyes slipped shut and his face went blank. "Gay. I'm gay."

Oliver blinked. He stared. Josh opened his eyes after a few seconds, turning to look at Oliver. He seemed afraid. Oliver kept an expectation look on his face.

"Is that it?" Oliver asked. He quirked one eyebrow. Josh nodded a bit. Oliver rolled his eyes. "I'm not stupid. I know." And Josh frowned.

"What? How?" And Oliver snorted, smirking a bit.

"You think I don't see how you droll over Chris Evans every time we watch avengers?" Oliver chuckled at the embarrassment on Josh's face. "Dude, I know. Is that why you were acting weird all this time?"

And Josh sat up straight, gazing away. His small smile slipped from his face, he seemed cold again. Oliver stopped smiling again.

"No. There's something else I need to tell you too." Josh sighed, inhaling deeply. "I..." He felt a lump rise on his throat. He couldn't say it. He couldn't say it. He couldn't say it. He jumped at Oliver's hand on his back. He turned his head quickly to stare at him.

The same reassuring eyes. The same comforting face. "It's okay," and the same calming voice.

"I like you," Josh mumbled. He could say it. Oliver's eyes went wide.

"Oh?" He stared at Josh surprised. Josh shifted, looking down. Oliver's hand never left his back. "That's... You... That's a surprise, I guess?" Oliver mumbled quietly. Josh shut his eyes tightly. He brought his leg up, resting his forehead on his knees. 

"I'm sorry," Josh muttered. Oliver shook his head a bit, still stunned. 

"That's why you were so distant?" And Josh nodded some. "Wait, so that's why your phone was on the ground, you saw..." Oliver retreated. He winced. "Oh my god, I'm sorry."

Josh raised his head and shook it. "Not your fault. It's not like you knew." He shrugged. His eyes were heavy, his chin on his knees. He sighed. His eyes were sorrowful. Oliver hated the melancholy coming from Josh. He stood up.

"Come on." And Josh looked up at him. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"What?" Oliver extended his hand, his insides flaring up. He would do it. Josh grabbed his hand. Oliver's heart soared up. He pulled his friend up. He held both his hands. "Oliver, what-" and he didn't think much about it, he just did.

He pushed his lips against Josh's softly. A small peck, but it was enough to make Josh weak. His heart went thirty miles per hour, his eyes went wide and all his organs melted into pudding. His whole body went warm. Oliver pulled back a little, just enough to see Josh's frozen up, surprised face. He smiled a bit, letting go of one of Josh's hands to pull away a strand of hair from Josh's face. 

"We're going out tomorrow, okay? I'll take you home and text you the details." And Oliver managed to take a completely out-of-order Josh, who had a deep blush all over him, home. It made the other sixteen years old smile and chuckle a bit.

"Goodbye," Oliver mumbled, leaning in and standing on his toes to give Josh's forehead a small kiss. Josh almost passed out again. "See you tomorrow," and Oliver left with a small smile. 

"Oh my god!" A squeal shrieked behind Josh. His mother jumped up to him, the widest smile on her face. "Tell me everything!" And Josh broke out of his daze, proceeding to fanboy with his mother the whole day.

Oh. Oliver was Josh's first kiss too.


	7. Chapter 7

Oliver was Josh's first everything. His first boyfriend.

Josh nibbled on his lip, fixing his hair for the fourth time that day. His mom smacked his hand away.

"Joshua! Calm down!" She snickered at him. Josh rolled his eyes.

"I can't help it!" He whined. He was nervous, definitely nervous. He felt like he could melt into a puddle at any second, even his fingertips tingled with anxiety. A good kind of anxiety. He huffed at his mom's laughs and pouted. "He'll get here at any time! Oh my god," he breathed out. "Ma!" He dragged out the 'a'. "What do I do?!" He whined again, rolling to face the other side of the couch. He heard her chuckling again.

"You breathe in and calm down, how about that?" She teased him and wouldn't stop so soon. She would take them where Oliver had planned for their date and she wouldn't tell Josh where. He didn't even know she knew. Josh groaned, rolling on his back again.

The doorbell rang.

Josh bolted out of the couch, hands up and waving around. He made a panic face.

"Oh my god!" He shouted. "Oh my god oh my god oh my god," he started mumbling to himself, walking around in small jumps. His eyes were wide and his face was a bit red. He looked at his mom with a desperate face. She rolled her eyes and sighed, smacking his shoulder softly.

"Let's go," she took her car keys, waiting for Josh to open the door. She kind of wished Oliver would give his son a small kiss or something like that. Flowers maybe? She needed some real-life cliche shit. 

Nope, no flowers. Just Oliver and his sweet smile. Josh froze and blushed. He couldn't get that kiss out of his head. He gazed down, hand gripping the door tightly. His eyes were a bit wide.

"Uh, hey," Josh smiled at him, nerves obvious. Oliver smiled harder.

"Hey," he held Josh's chin and gently pulled his head up and his gaze away from the floor, letting his lips cover Joshua's. Josh froze again, feeling a whole world of animals inside his tummy. He shut his eyes tightly, letting Oliver's lips guide him. He breathed out once Oliver pulled away. He held Josh's hand and interviewed their fingers together. He squeezed Josh's hand. 

"Aww," ms Franceschi cooed from inside, hand on her chest. "Okay, let's go," and Oliver pulled Josh to the car while she locked the door. Once everyone was in and seatbelts were on, she started the car. "It'll be there, right?" She glanced at Oliver from the mirror. He nodded. Neither noticed the look of betrayal from Josh. 

"Yep. Everything's already settled." Josh let out a noise, pulling his head away from Oliver's shoulders. His mom glanced at him briefly and Oliver stared at him.

"You know where we're going?" And she rolled her eyes.

"Of course I do. I am driving you there, after all." And Josh realized that. No, he knew she would drive them but it didn't get into his mind that she would know where. 

"Oh," he mumbled. Oliver smiled widely and snickered.

"You're still so slow," he teased his best friend. Josh rolled his eyes and pinched his thigh. "Ouch!" Oliver jumped and pouted, rubbing his leg. "Meanie," Oliver put his tongue out at Josh for a few seconds.

Josh raised his eyebrows before he did the same, eyes squinting a bit. Oliver glanced at it. He wrapped his lips around Josh's tongue, letting his own gently brush against Joshua's.

His heart sped up again, his chest swelled. He relaxed his mouth muscles and pulled his tongue back. Oliver wouldn't have it, though. He let his lips puzzle up with his, Oliver's tongue gently touching his lower lip. Josh parted his lips, letting the muscle from his mouth meet up with Oliver's sweetly in a sweet, slow dance. Josh raised his shaky hands up to Oliver's neck, shifting a bit so he faced him better. Oliver did the same, hands going to his hair and the other to his hips. It was an awkward position since they were a bit cramped up but they ended up too much into it. Too much.

"Please don't eat my son, he's the only one I have." Ms Franceschi said, turning into another curve and not even bothering to look at the boys. The heavy breathing, lack of conversation and soft smacks from time to time were telling her sufficient. 

"Always wanted to do that," Oliver mumbled on his mouth. Josh pulled away, gazing up at Oliver in a daze, face flushed and heavy eyes. Oliver felt his heart dilating. Oliver stared at Josh softly, adoration and desire on his eyes. Josh felt his chest on fire. Oliver gulped and backed away, letting Josh sit straight as he did the same. He licked his lips, putting one arm around Josh's shoulder. 

Josh's breath hitched. He exhaled shakily, his head going to rest on Oliver's shoulder. He bit his lip.

"We're here," she chirped. Josh turned his head to look. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why are we at the park?" He turned his head to gaze at Oliver, then his mother. Oliver smiled.

"Our date is here, Jay," Oliver unbuckled himself and opened the door, getting out and holding it open. Josh stared at him surprised. His face went red again. He unbuckled quickly and got out. Oliver closed the door and turned, taking Josh's hand on his. He smiled fondly.

"Have fun, boys. Not too much fun, though." She started to pull away with the car before she turned to stare at Josh. "Don't get pregnant." And she drove away.

Josh went full tomato, groaning. "Mom!" He whined over Oliver's laughs. He huffed, staring at the ground. Oliver stopped snickering after a while. 

"C'mon, babe," he puller Josh's hand, walking. It was so cosy that Oliver didn't even realize the pet name that escaped his lips. Josh did. He felt his heart accelerate even harder.

There was a small lone basket atop some sheets near the lake, where they sat. Josh was cuddled up to Oliver, who had his arm around Josh's shoulder and one leg propped up, his other flat on the sheets so Josh could rest his knees on it. Josh was a bit surprised by the stuff that had been put up.

"Did you put this up yourself?" He turned his head to stare at Oliver. Oliver looked down at him and shook his head.

"Nope. Had a little help."

"Who helped you?" Oliver gazed up at me, the author, and winked. Josh frowned, staring up at somewhere on the sky where Oliver winked at. "What?"

"What?" Oliver gazed down at Joshua again. Josh stared at him a bit weirdly before he ignored it. 

It was a nice first date, Joshua would say. He had fun, they talked a bunch and enjoyed the silence from time to time, Oliver stole a few kisses here and there, they ate nice sweets, it was amazing.

Oliver had packed everything up after almost two hours of lazing around and put the blankets on the basket. They didn't want it to end but it had to, at some point. Oliver walked hand in hand with Josh the way back to his home. They were on Josh's doorstep. Josh was facing Oliver, desiring a few kisses and his presence for a while longer. Oliver wanted the same.

"I had a lot of fun," Josh smiled. "Thank you, Olls." Oliver smiled back.

"I had an amazing time, too." Oliver's smile undid itself. Josh felt a bit of desperation crawl up his throat. "But, uh... I have to ask you something." Oliver muttered, glancing at Josh nervously. Joshua frowned and nodded.

"Of course, you can ask me anything.,"

"Okay," Oliver breathed out. He knew he had nothing to be nervous about but he couldn't help it. He gulped. "Josh... Will you be my boyfriend?"

And Josh felt his heart going crazy for the millionth time on that afternoon. His eyes rounded up and his lips parted, eyebrows raising.

"Oh!" He exclaimed silently. He nodded quickly. "Yes!" He almost shouted. He cleared his throat. "Uh, yes," he mumbled, gazing at Oliver through his eyelashes. Oliver smiled widely. Josh decided that fuck it.

He leaned in quickly, letting his lips to pucker up and press against Oliver's, hands on his shoulders.

Oliver was stunned. He kissed him back, arms wrapping around Josh's waist. Their lips touched firmly but gently, caringly. Josh hummed. He pulled back. Bright blue stare happily on warm mocha one's. Josh smiled lovingly. Oliver did too.

"Lit," he whispered before he leaned in to kiss Josh again.


	8. Chapter 8

Oliver was Josh's first everything. His first love.

It was a lazy afternoon. Nor warm, nor cold, just perfect. Josh sat by the couch, eating some popcorn, legs curled under himself, the bowl on his side. He was completely enticed by the show that played on the tv. A comedy one. So he'd be laughing goofily and snorting, he even wheezed once! His mom was at other room of the house, doing god knows what. Oliver sat beside him.

He wasn't as enticed by the show. Of course, he would glance at the screen from time to time and laugh a bit at some jokes, but his main focus was the dork beside him. He stared at Josh from the corner of his eye, sometimes turning his whole head to stare at him. He couldn't get enough of Josh's beauty.

That was something that had his attention completely on. Josh. He admired every single thing of him, every single doing of his and every single weird sound he made. Oliver was hooked. Always had been.

The show had ended. Josh sighed, he had a small smile on his red face from laughing too hard and put the cable TV on. He turned to gaze at Oliver. He raised his eyebrows.

"What?" He asked with a small laugh. Oliver stared at him with a fond smile and adoring eyes. Josh chuckled again, this time a bit more nervously. "C'mon dude, what?" He turned his whole body to face his boyfriend. Oliver's smile widened.

"Nothing, nothing, 's just..." Oliver shook his head. "Nothing."

"C'mon man, spit it out!" Josh gently pushed his shoulder away, making Oliver laugh a bit. He shook his head again before turning his whole body to face Josh. He sighed, gaze idolizing.

"It's just... You," another fond laugh. "You're so... Adorable. Shut up," he said at Josh's roll of eyes and opening mouth. "You just. My god, I'm so lucky to have you in my life, you know? And I just, I don't think I would be me without you. You're so smart and funny and caring besides being really pretty. I don't know, I just, I love you so much."

Oliver's eyes were damp, tears trying to leave his eyes. Not because of his own little rant, but because he just felt so adoring of Josh, like he would combust with everything he felt for him. His chest was so warm and his heart felt so joyful, he felt so joyful. And Josh felt happy, too. He felt his body bursting with the warmth he always gets near Oliver, though the fire inside him burned even harder. Even though Oliver wasn't good with words, it was just enough.

Josh smiled wide, eyes squinting in the way it always did. He moved so he sat on Oliver's lap facing him, legs straddling his thighs.

"I love you so much," Josh mumbled with the biggest smile before leaning in and attacking Oliver's lips. Oliver chuckled against his lips, not opposed – definitely not opposed – by the sudden turn of events. They had smiles on their faces, kissing each other was kind of difficult but they managed.

The smile on their faces began to die out. The passion remained burning still, the flames licking up to every cell of their bodies. It got even more fervourous by the second, Josh's hands tangling on Oliver's hair while Oliver kept pulling Josh closer by the hips until they were chest to chest, as close as possible to each other. It got too passionate.

Slowly, very slowly, Josh let his hand wander down. The kiss got more sloppy and needy, more desperate. His hand slipped down Oliver's shoulder, caressing softly. Their breathing got heavier, Oliver gripped Joshua's hips harder while Josh let his hand fall down to his chest. Josh hesitantly, timidly let their hips collide softly. It got out a noise out of him and a silent grunt out of Oliver. His hand was on Oliver's abdomen by then and so ready to fall on his lap and touch him and feel him and please him and oh my–

"I can feel the hormones exhaling from every cell of your bodies and I don't like it one bit, Joshua, get off Oliver right now." Someone said from the door of the kitchen. Josh jumped away, quickly taking his hands off. He turned to stare at his mother, features completely red. Even Oliver had a small blush on his cheeks. They both faced her unimpressed face with lost eyes and embarrassment clear. "Joshua. Get off of Oliver." She demanded.

Josh did quickly, sitting beside Oliver with his legs up to his chest. Oliver crossed his legs as well, both staring at the ground with pursed lips and probably traumatized for life. She narrowed her eyes at both of them, hands on her hips. 

"You will not fuck under my roof," she snapped. Josh's eyes went wide and Oliver simply sunk on the couch even harder, the blood flooding to his face more. Josh chewed on his cheek, hands on his lap. "Do you understand me?" She glared at the sixteen years olds.

"Yes, ma'am," they both mumbled, not daring to look at her. She grunted, going back to the kitchen.

"Fucking teenagers," she muttered under her breath. She finished her food and brought her plate to the living room, sitting between the young ones. Needless to say, the rest of the day was pretty damn awkward.


	9. Chapter 9

Oliver was Josh's first everything. His first lover.

Oliver knocked on the door quickly. He kept gulping from time to time, trying to keep the tears in. He chewed on his lip, hands trembling. He inhaled sharply.

"Hey- what's wrong?" Josh asked as soon as he saw Oliver's face. His smile slipped away. Oliver walked in, arms crossing. His eyes went everywhere on the ground, tight around his body. Oliver took another deep breath. Josh felt saddened. He closed the door. "Was it your parents again?" He asked softly. 

Oliver nodded quickly.

"Oh, baby," Josh mumbled, walking up to him. He wrapped his arms around Oliver tightly. Oliver let his own arms loose. He sighed.

"They were being fucking pricks again," Oliver muttered. "My cousin came out yesterday and they kept fucking..." He gestured vaguely with his hands. Josh understood. He had been understanding since Oliver realized he wasn't straight. Josh exhaled. "I can't even imagine how it'll be when I come out." Josh shook his head.

"You won't," he said. "Not until it's safe. When you move out of there." And Oliver nodded. 

"I know, I know. I'm already saving up. You know I've been getting more shifts." Josh knew. Time was really tight with his boyfriend. Which is why he took the freedom of getting a job as well. He would let Oliver know soon enough. 

"Let's cuddle," Josh said. He pulled away from the hug, taking Oliver upstairs to his room. Oliver laid on the bed, Josh cuddling up to him. He unpaused the movie he was watching. Josh had his head resting on Oliver's chest, fingers drawing soft patterns on his chest. Oliver kept his hand moving on his back and hair, moving slowly up and down. Josh sighed and hummed. Neither was focused on the movie.

(Warning: smut. Bottom!Josh. You can skip if you want, it doesn't change anything in the story. *shies away bc I feel awkward for writing this*)

"Olls?" Josh called quietly. Oliver hummed lazily questioning. Josh took a hesitant breath. He propped himself on his elbows, making Oliver's hands fall from his back and he opened his eyes to stare up at Josh. Josh bit his lip. "I love you."

He stared straight into Oliver's eyes. It was honest, anyone could see. He meant it. Oliver felt his heart stop aching. He smiled a small smile.

"I love you," Oliver said back. No 'too' because he felt like saying it made it feel like he was saying out of obligation. He never once said it back out of obligation. Josh beamed. Oliver felt warm once again. Josh leaned up, lips touching Oliver's sweetly. Oliver kissed him back just as lovingly.

Josh put his other arm beside Oliver's head, upper body touching Oliver's. He felt nervous all over. Oliver put his hands on Josh's sides, gently moving them on his skin over his shirt. The bottle with lubricant on the drawer taunted Josh. He exhaled and pulled away from the kiss. He licked his lips.

"I... I want to show you." Josh said quietly. Oliver furrowed his eyebrows confusedly.

"Show me what, love?" Oliver kept moving his hand on Josh's sides gently. Josh swallowed, gaze flickering down before going back to Oliver's eyes.

"How much I love you." He said. He was determined by then. His heart was crazy on his chest. Oliver seemed even more confused. He let out a small chuckle.

"What? Babe, I know you love me, you always make me feel loved." Oliver smiled at Josh graciously, eyes twinkling softly. Josh nodded a bit, gazing away before looking back at him.

"I know. But I... I want to... Love you." Josh spoke timidly. Oliver still wasn't getting. He seemed clueless. Josh groaned, head falling on his chest. "On every way possible. I want to make love with you." And he absolutely was flustered. Saying it loudly made it even more real, Josh blushed deeply. Oliver blinked down at him. 

"Oh!" He exclaimed. "Oh! Okay!" He didn't know what to say. He wanted Josh like that, he did, but he just got caught off guard. Josh exhaled. He sat up. He gently pushed his leg over Oliver's hip, sitting atop his crotch with his hands on Oliver's chest. 

"Do you want me?" He asked softly. Oliver gulped. He nodded. He wanted Josh. He really wanted Josh. Josh bit his lip and nodded back.

Josh leaned down and let their lips meet once again. He kept it slow, intensely slow. Suddenly the hands that wandered on his sides didn't feel as innocent anymore. He didn't feel as innocent anymore. He loved it. He moved his hands up and down Oliver's chest, fisting the shirt to try and pull it up, away from his body so Oliver's chest and abdomen were exposed to his eyes if he pulled back. He did.

Josh sat up, pulling Oliver up so he could take his shirt off. He hummed, leaning back down. His hands caressed every patch of skin he could touch, trying to love all of Oliver. He let out a small noise.

Oliver didn't lay there limp, though, his own hands tugged at the fabric covering Josh's upper body, to which his boyfriend helped him take it off. Oliver sat up suddenly. 

"Wait, how are we doing this?" He furrowed his brows a bit. Josh nibbled on his lip.

"What do you mean?" Josh tilted his head, staring at Oliver a bit confused. Oliver sighed.

"Who's... You know. Who's gonna do what?" He smiled somewhat awkwardly. Josh simply stared at him. Oliver squeezed his hips. "Who's gonna bottom?"

Josh made a face of realisation, nodding some. He shifted on Oliver's lap, gazing down. He pursed his lips.

"Well, I mean, uh... I kind of... Am ready to do it." He stared intently at somewhere that wasn't Oliver's eyes. His boyfriend frowned. 

"What do you mean?" Josh's glare got intenser by the second. 

"Uh... I may or may not, ah... Have..." He glanced at Oliver once before looking at the bed. He flushed. "Have fingered myself earlier."

Oliver blinked. He leaned his back on the headboard, staring interestedly at Josh. "Huh?"

Josh looked up hesitantly, blushing even more before he looked away. He nodded.

"Why?" Oliver furrowed his eyebrows, gulping at the thought of his beau with his own fingers deep inside himself, moaning and bucking his hips against his own fingers. The pleasured face, the needy groans, it all got on Oliver's head. He felt a throb go over his lower parts. Josh shrugged a bit awkward.

"I... Was thinking about... Us. Doing it." Josh pursed his lips. He was all shrunken up into himself, really looking ready to disappear from his own confession. Oliver gaped up at him, lips parted a bit and eyes simply too interested. He swallowed. He inhaled sharply.

Oliver gently took his partner's hand and gave it a small kiss. He put Josh's hand on his cheek and slowly, really slowly, he brought it down. From his neck to his shoulder, to his chest, to his tummy, to his happy trail, to the front part of his jeans. Josh watched enticed, gaze flickering between Oliver's eyes, that never left his face, to his hand. He felt Oliver pressing it harder against his pants. 

They had fooled around before. Of course, like most teenagers with a date-mate and with sexual desires, they did. They never once went all the way, though. Never had a reason not to. So maybe that's why both of them felt a little more from each touch, a little more nervousness over that situation. It felt like the first time they've done something all over again.

Joshua set his own grip to tighten, earning a closing of eyes and a shaky exhale from Oliver. He bit his own lip, pressing his hand down and groping him just right atop his pants, just like he knew it made Oliver weak. 

Oliver sighed. He hummed, grinding his hips up slowly, breathing out. Josh shifted s bit so he was closer to Oliver, staring at his lips and at him, his eyes a little heavy. Oliver opened his eyes and stared up at Josh.

"Do you want me to take over or you rather be on top like that?" Oliver asked in a breath, his chest moving irregularly, a few tattoos he managed to get glistening over his skin. Josh bit his lip.

"I... I wanna be on top," Josh mumbled. He had been wondering for so long how it would be to do it, he was definitely excited, despite the way he felt his heart too quick on his chest. He had knowledge enough from porns, he'd say. Oliver nodded. He was excited, too. To have him deep inside his boyfriend, watching him squirm and moan all because of him. The thoughts of it all and how Josh stimulated him were enough to get him ready entirely. 

Josh took his hand away, standing on his knees to lean over and open the nightstand. Oliver let his hands wander down and grip Josh's flesh on his palms, massaging them in a tight squeeze. He absolutely loved the way Josh moaned quietly over it. Josh held the bottle and closed the nightstand, sitting back down, hesitantly pushing his body down on Oliver's grip. Oliver's eyes went heavy. He let his fingers hook on Josh's pants and tugged at it. Josh let the bottle on the bed and held on Oliver's shoulders, going up on his knees again, letting Oliver pull his clothing down his legs. He felt weird being so exposed but tried not to dwell on it. He sat back down, holding his pants and taking them off completely. 

"So bloody gorgeous," Oliver muttered, eyeing Josh like he was his meal and he had been starving for the past years. Josh blushed, a light tremor coursing through his body. Oliver exhaled slowly. 

"Thank you, babe," Josh mumbled back. He let his hand go down and hold Oliver's waistband, not without a light teasingly squeeze, and pulled them, making Oliver lift his hips. Once Josh had shied them away from all their clothing, he straddled Oliver back again, this time not keeping any space between them. He took in a shuttering breath at the feeling of every single part of their bodies touching. Oliver furrowed his eyebrows, biting his lips and staring up at Josh, not trying to hide how he eye-fucked him.

Josh leaned in, kissing him gently while Oliver tried to make it messier and passionated. Josh tried his best to let it be sweet but he ended up giving up. He groaned, feeling Oliver grope him all over; hips, thighs, ass, sometimes even tugging at his member. At that point, they were both achingly hard.

Josh panted, pulling away from the kiss. He stared at Oliver with lidded eyes, unconsciously spreading his legs wider. Oliver felt it. His grip tightened. Josh turned his face, taking the bottle on his hand and undoing the cap, leaning back a little so he sat on Oliver's thighs and squeezed the bottle on his hand, making some transparent liquid fall on his hand. He took what he thought was enough and closed the bottle, letting it fall on the bed, not paying attention at it when it fell on the ground. He breathed heavily, spreading the moisture on his hand and being quick to grip Oliver again, biting his lip at the pulsing on his dick at Oliver's groans. He focused intently on his hands, feeling his heart beating faster than before. Josh licked his lips at the sight of Oliver on his hand, tip raging red and feeling light, quick pulsing on his palms. He panted at the pearls of pleasure gathered on top of Oliver's cock, so heavy on his hands and so warm. He almost groaned himself.

"Hurry up, love, please," Oliver breathed out, his lower half burning up, even his fingertips tingled. Josh broke out of his haze and glanced up. He nodded, letting go with one hand, that he cleaned on the sheets and moved up, still gripping Oliver's dick on his hand. He moved up on his knees, as close to Oliver as he would need to be. He lowered himself, positioning Oliver and held his breath. He closed his eyes, heart as quickly as it could go, and tried to relax, pushing himself down. He groaned loudly. Oliver did the same, his head was thrown back and lips parted, shaky breaths living him.

Josh dug his nails on Oliver's shoulder, eyes shut tight in pain. He knew it would be uncomfortable but not that much. He sighed, swallowing and relaxing the best he could again, trying to lower himself and get more than only the tip in. He let shaky moans and broken whimpers, stopping when it got too much, halfway in.

"We," a sweaty Oliver spoke shakily. "We don't have to do this if it's too much," he rasped. He swallowed, inhaling deeply and trying to contain himself. Josh felt so good, so tight and squeezing him just nice. The burning on his stomach had gone all the way over his body. Josh shook his head.

"I wanna," Josh gaped. His mouth was open and his eyes were narrowed, curls sticking to his forehead. He inhaled again and let his eyes close once more, loosening up and sliding down, this time all the way. Oliver had moans tumbling out of his lips, head on the headboard, looking so lost in pleasure but still trying to keep his eyes open to stare at Joshua, hands gently squeezing his hips as if to tell him he's doing great and trying to comfort. Josh seemed somewhat pleased though still pained. He waited until it became a little more bearable before he tried to work his body up.

"Oh my god," Oliver gasped at Josh's movements. Josh was all moans, leaning his head on Oliver's shoulder. "You feel so fucking good, Josh." he breathed out. Josh let out a whimper at that. He moved his hips slowly, feeling Oliver slide in and out of him was somewhat soothingly at the same time it was making him all quivering.

Josh tried to quicken his pace, simply moving up and letting gravity help him slide down, sometimes just a bit more than half, others all the way. He was setting his own pace in a way that Oliver wasn't unwilling to, squeezing him and groaning out encouraging words, leaking inside him. Josh kept doing it, feeling his thighs burning up but trying not to pay too much attention to it. Especially when Oliver hit something inside him that made him gasp loudly and cry out, shivering on his arms and twitch all over. 

"Fucking hell!" Josh almost shouted. "Oh, oh my fucking god, yes!" He cried loudly. Oliver stared at him wide-eyed, watching as he moved faster, almost slamming himself down on Oliver. He was loud, not caring about how hard he dug his nails on Oliver's skin and it drove Oliver fucking nuts. They were both messes, noises coming out of them at almost every second, especially when Oliver thrust his hips up, making Josh cry out and tremble, falling on his arms. The touches, the feelings, sensations were all muddled up, sending Josh on a hazy state. He was all hot, burning all over, his cock leaked over Oliver's belly, looking ready to explode. Josh was ready to explode.

Oliver grunted, moving his hips up quickly once Josh stopped, feeling just over the edge, a few groans of 'Josh's leaving him, feeling somewhat proud at the cries and moans, almost shrieks of his name that rolled off Joshua's tongue. 

"I'm gonna come!" Josh shouted, body trembling, vision blackening and his grip almost lethal. Oliver nodded quickly, replying with a 'me too' before he let his hand down, touching Joshua fast, rubbing his thumb over his tip and having him cry out before he was shaking and spilling himself all over Oliver, getting even tighter and making Oliver come deep inside him with a loud groan, head thrown back and mouth wide open.

Once Josh was finished, Oliver let go of him, keeping his hands on his hips. He panted, feeling Josh's breath hitting his sweaty skin, making him a bit cold on that spot. He chuckled breathlessly.

"That was so fucking amazing," Oliver slurred out, squeezing lovingly Josh's side. Josh nodded, humming.

"T was supposed to be sweet, though." He mumbled back. Oliver snorted.

"So you didn't like it?" He mocked. Josh's noises and faces were engraved on his memory vividly, something he'd never forget nor like to. Josh huffed.

"Course I liked it. I'm just all dirty now," he muttered. Oliver snickered. 

"Not my fault," he hummed. Josh rolled his eyes, even if Oliver couldn't see it.

"It is your fault," he spoke back. Oliver only laughed. Josh pushed himself up, slipping Oliver out of himself and cuddling him back down. After a few seconds of silence, he grumbled.

"Let's go shower, I'm all dirty and sweaty." Oliver agreed, letting Josh stand up so he could do the same. He was quick to hold Josh once he almost fell on the floor.

"Hey! What's wrong?!" He asked worriedly, face all concerned. He helped Josh up, freaking out a bit at his pained face.

"My lower back hurts," he grumbled. Oliver stared at him for a few more seconds before he was laughing loudly. Josh groaned and hit him lightly on the arm. "Shut the fuck up or you're never coming near my ass again!" Josh snapped. Oliver stopped laughing real quick. Josh rolled his eyes and limped to the bathroom, having a lip-pursed Oliver behind him, holding his laugh in. Josh thought it was a nice afternoon. Oliver agreed, head on Josh and Josh only and out of his parents. He was truly relaxed and light. He was actually happy.


	10. Chapter 10

Oliver was Josh's first everything. His reason for the first time he moved.

Josh learned back. He stared at the wall blankly, almost numb. His eyes widened. He held tightly onto the paper, rushing up and out of his room, almost knocking out the chair. 

"Mom!" He shrieked. He ran downstairs, jumping comically. "Mom, I did it!" He rushed into the kitchen. "I got in too!" He went and scooped his confused mother up his arms, twirling her around. She let out a scream, holding onto his shoulder for dear life. 

"Put me down, Joshua!" She shouted. Josh was a laughing mess. He stopped twirling around the kitchen slowly and let her go. He smiled wide, holding her shoulder-length. 

"I got in! The college accepted me!" He spoke cheeringly. He didn't seem to realize how his mom deflated. "Oh my god, mom! I'll go to college with Oliver!" And he started at her with his sparkly eyes, the largest smile. She beamed weakly.

"I'm so proud of you, Joshua," she mumbled. The nineteen-year-old smiled even more.

"Thank you so much, mom!" He brought her into a tight hug. He chuckled again. And as much as she dreaded being alone, Josh's happiness was too contagious. She laughed a bit, hugging him tightly. "Love you so much, mama," Josh mumbled. Her heart warmed.

"I love you more, my child." And as if on cue, the door opened followed by an 'I'm home.' Josh smiled even harder, eyes squinting. He pulled away and hurried to the door, meeting his lover. He jumped on Oliver, making him stumble back and his back hit the door. He groaned, wincing a bit.

"Hello to you too, Josh," Oliver muttered. Josh hummed, the smile still upon him. He nuzzled his head on Oliver's shoulder, kissing his neck. He pulled back and smiled widely.

"I got you some great news," Josh sang, pulling his arms to himself and walking to the living room, where his mom now was. He sat on the couch, small beam as he watched Oliver expectant. Oliver sighed, letting his hand massage his sore shoulder and walked to the couch, sitting beside Josh. He turned to him, tired eyes staring at his face. He felt his mood go up a little at Josh's... Everything. Josh could always make his mood okay. "Okay, here it is," he extended his acceptance letter to Oliver, waiting as his eyes lazily scanned over the page. He seemed ready to burst, especially when Oliver's eyes widened a bit and a spark lightened up his eyes over his confused face.

Oliver put the paper down. He stared at Josh. "You... You had applied for that one London university too?" He gazed at Josh surprised. Josh nodded quickly, eyes squinting. Oliver exhaled. "Wait, that... Wait. Wait! Oh my god! You... Oh my god, Josh!" Oliver suddenly lunger forward, tackling Josh on the couch. They both were laughing and smiling so hard, it was a gorgeous sight to see.

Ms Franceschi never felt so out of place.

Oliver pulled away from the hug and gazed at her. He didn't miss the sorrow on her eyes too. His smile slipped away, he stood up. He smiled gently at her before he pulled her up, despite her confusion. He let go of her hands and let his arms encircle her middle tightly, his head on her shoulder. No one said anything. She wrapped her arms around Oliver's shoulder, sighing tiredly and resting her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes.

"There's nothing to worry about, dear," Oliver started. "We'll never forget about you. We'll try to visit you whenever we can." And her fragile heart melted on her chest. She teared up and nodded a bit. 

"You'll have to be careful, both of you." She mumbled. They both felt some other arms wrap around them. They looked at Josh. He seemed a bit confused as to what was going on. His heart tightened at his mother's tears. It all dawned on him. He looked down. He brought them both closer to him, making them wrap one arm around him too. 

"I love you," Josh mumbled. He stared at his mom. She smiled.

"I love you more, pumpkin." And Josh groaned playfully. She laughed, Oliver did too.

"Mom!" Josh whined. As much as he pretended to hate the nicknames, he actually liked them. His mother went on teasing him while Josh kept whining and huffing. Oliver simply laughed watching it all. It was all light and warm. She didn't feel as scared anymore.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"So," Oliver turned to look at Josh. "What do you think?"

Josh gave another glance at their room and nodded.

"I like it. It's pretty cosy." Oliver nodded at him. 

"Yeah." Oliver turned to stare at Josh's mom, the woman that was more of a mother than his own. He smiled gratefully. "It's perfect, dear. Thank you." And she rolled her eyes, shaking her head and dismissing him with his hand. Oliver glanced at Josh and saw how he seemed too distracted with something, so he walked closer to her and gave her another hug. "No," he said softly. "Thank you. I'd probably be dead if it wasn't for you." 

She sighed. She hugged him tightly. 

"I told you that I'll always be there for you, kid. I would never allow you to be on the streets." Oliver closed his eyes. His heart still heaved at the memory of it all. He sighed.

"You are amazing." He mumbled quietly. He could never thank her enough for taking him in, taking care of him and loving him as she did with her son the way she did. He could never thank her for becoming his somewhat mother. She smiled softly.

"I know," she said playfully. Oliver chuckled, she did too. Then her smile slipped away. She sighed. "Don't dwell on it, kid. They don't deserve you if they can't accept the amazing person you became. They never were good parents, either." She shrugged. Oliver nodded.

"You're right. Like always," he laughed and pulled away. She smiled at him, he did the same. 

"I love you. Never forget that, honey," she softly poked his nose with her finger, making him smile even more. He nodded. He loved her too. She was the mother he never had. Well, she was kind of his mother now. But not because incest is not allowed on this fic.

"I love you," he waited a few seconds, smiling more than before. "Mom." And she smiled, heart all melted on her chest. She shook her head.

"Alright," she said loudly. Josh, that was completely spaced out, glanced up at her. "I'm going now. I gotta go see if I find a dog on the streets now that the sun's still out." The boys nodded. They had the idea of her getting a pet so she wouldn't be so lonely. She loved the idea. She kissed both their heads, pulling them down because she was small, and left. Josh forced Oliver to cuddle up to him for the rest of the afternoon. And even though that was the first time Josh moved, Josh wasn't the only one that got a home. Oliver did too. Josh was Oliver's first home.


	11. Chapter 11

Oliver was Josh's first everything. His reason for the first time he got truly apprehensive.

Josh sat there, staring at the clock. It was almost midnight. His arms were crossed and he was all melted on the couch. His eyes were heavy, he was tired. His chest was cold. He glared at the time emotionless. 

He heard the door unlocking. He glanced at it before he turned his head forward. His blue eyes were cold. His jaw was clenched. He stood up, hearing Oliver come in. He walked to the door, watching as he tried to close the door without making any noise. The fire that was low all this time rose suddenly. It burned every single good feeling left on his body. It burned him.

Oliver sighed, turning to walk into the house but he jumped once he saw Josh there, resting his shoulder on the wall, arms crossed, a glare on his exhausted face. Oliver felt his heart clench. He sighed. The twenty-four-year-old let out a small chuckle, his hand holding where his heart was. 

"You scared me," Oliver said. Josh didn't move one muscle. He didn't even seem alive by that point. Oliver felt his heart squeeze even more. He gulped. It's all for a good cause, he reminded himself. He looked down. He couldn't bear to see the disappointment and sorrow on Josh's face, couldn't handle knowing it was all because of him. Josh scoffed. Oliver looked up in time to see him rolling his eyes. His own pleaded softly. Josh stared at him coldly for a few more seconds before he pulled himself up, turning around.

"It's the third time in a row, Oliver. Why do I even bother anymore?" Josh muttered dryly as he made his way up to their room. He didn't want to be on that cold bed and be reminded of all the great times they spent there but he couldn't be near Oliver either. Not when he was lying on his face. Not when he was being so fucking hypocritical. Not when he was hiding something and walking on eggshells around Josh. Oliver felt his insides hurt so much, feeling some sort of despise for himself. He swallowed. He closed his eyes, resting back against the door. All a good cause, all a good cause, all a good cause. Was it worth it, though? Fight for all of that, to give Josh only the best and the most memorable when it seemed to make Josh slowly slip through his fingers? He shook his head and stood straight. That house didn't feel like home anymore. His insides were heavy. He dropped his case on the couch, where he had been sleeping for a while now.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Oliver did it again. For the seventh time, he came home late. He tried to hurry it all up, to make the decisions quickly but it still took him a long time. He closed the door softly. He shut his eyes. He opened them and turned around, not being met with Josh this time. Oliver looked surprised.

"Ma?" He said. Ms Franceschi stared at him sadly.

"He wasn't exaggerating," she mumbled. Oliver's face fell at the disappointed look she gave him. She sighed. "Oliver... What are you doing?" She asked softly, tiredly. Just like Josh seemed to plead before he gave up. Just like he did before he grew cold. Oliver felt his heart pain on his chest just like it had been doing every day of that week. Oliver looked away.

"Where is he?" He muttered. She almost cried. Her face actually flushed.

"Oliver," she pleaded softly, hurting. She almost begged. His gaze snapped to her. His face fell even more. He inhaled, closing his eyes.

"Where is he, Ms Franceschi?" He felt like calling her ma or something was wrong at that moment. She could have truly cried then. Her lip quivered a bit. She sniffed. Oliver's eyes clasped harder.

"Sleeping," her shaky voice said. Oliver let his eyes flutter open. His shoulders dropped and he sighed. He walked forward and held her hand, pulling her with him. He unlocked the door and walked with her downstairs, to his car. She was confused but would let Oliver explain. She wasn't as quick to jump into conclusions as her son did, she wasn't as paranoid. She always put things into other perspectives.

Oliver unclocked the car, sitting on the passenger seat and opened the compartment ahead of him. He took out a few papers and a small box. He turned to face her. Her eyes widened. She gasped. She stared at Oliver wordlessly. Oliver smiled weakly.

"You think he'll like it?" She simply stared at him stunned. Oliver stared at her with tired, expectant eyes. She sighed.

"Of course he'll like it. But... Oliver, you're being dumb." She started. No one had the energy anymore. "Why are you pushing him away? Do you know how much this is hurting him?"

Oliver looked down. He exhaled slowly. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the seat.

"I'm scared I'll let something slip," he said softly. "I'm scared of him finding out before the time, I'm scared... I'm scared he'll say no." And he opened his eyes to look at her. She saddened even more.

"Oh, my child. You know Joshua, he'll never say no, not to you," she sighed. She shook her head. "You– this is straining your relationship. I mean, you've been distant for two months, Oliver." She mumbled, staring with sorry, heavy eyes at Oliver. He gulped.

"How," he inhaled sharply. "How is he?" She glanced away for a second. She exhaled. Shifted her weight to the other leg.

"You know how insecure he can get. Always imagining the worse," Oliver felt his shoulders drop, his heart squeeze. "At first he thought you didn't love him anymore and now he thinks you're cheating."

"Wait, what?! He, what? No, I would never why is he-" he shut himself, sitting straight. He groaned, one hand passing on his face. 

"Can you blame him?" She mumbled quietly. Oliver felt his heart stop. His hand fell from his face. He shook his head slowly.

"No," he muttered. "No, I can't."

She sighed. "You need to think about the what if's less. You both do. Now try and get things right before it's unfixable."

He nodded. He would try. He didn't need to come home late anymore anyways. A big part of it all was already set up.

"When?" Oliver looked up at her. "When are you going to..." She pointed at his hands. He looked at it and put it away. He hummed.

"The reservations are for about two weeks." He stood up and closed the door. He turned to her. "You'll be staying?" She shook her head.

"I need to go home feed my other babies," Oliver nodded. He kissed her head.

"Bye, ma." she smiled softly.

"Bye, kid. Take care of my son, show him you still love him." Oliver nodded. He would. With all the strength he had, he would.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Things started looking up at Josh. On the past two weeks, Oliver wasn't so closed anymore. He was home on time and he was just like he always had been on that relationship. It was like a switch. He was loving him and kissing him and simply cuddling him whenever he could. Josh felt happy about it. Even if his paranoia got worse. Even if Oliver was still lying. He knew he was. It made a part of him cold still. As much as they tried to ignore it, there was this tension in the air whenever it was too silent. Josh despised it. But mainly, things were back to normal. He held tightly onto his mother's reassurings. He gave his everything and more. It was starting to drain him.

It was Saturday morning. Josh was on the kitchen making breakfast. He had delivered his designs already so he was free for the day. Oliver was still sleeping. He hummed a bit, putting pancakes on two different plates and jogged to their room. He left the plates on the nightstand and went back down, getting their mugs carefully. He smiled when he saw Oliver all groggy sitting on the bed and chewing lazily, his mouth all stuffed. Oliver loved pancakes. His eyes were barely open, his face had little sleep marks and yet his cheeks were as if he was a squirrel. Josh snickered.

He sat on the bed beside Oliver, drinking some of his black coffee, handing Oliver his mug. Oliver took it lazily and swallowed twice before drinking some of his coffee. Josh always made his own coffee first since he liked it more strong and added more water later since Oliver liked his more weak. They ate silently. Once they were both done, their dishes were on the bedside table. Oliver had pulled Josh to be cuddled up to him. Josh latched onto him with more strength than usual. He sighed.

"We're going out today," Oliver mumbled. He had to use the fact that he was still groggy to tell it to Josh, cause if he was more awake, his nervousness would give it all away. Josh nodded. He felt excited. It's been a while since they had gone out. He cuddled more with Oliver. 

The day went on. Josh felt better. He didn't feel like he had to drain himself on that romance no longer as he had on the past weeks. Oliver was his safe haven once again during the day. It was nice. 

Oliver took him out for lunch. It was a good place, cosy and not too much. He thought they would've gone home but they didn't. Oliver brought him to the park, Josh's still favourite spot. They simply sat there and enjoyed it, light music coming from Oliver's phone as they cuddled, Oliver dropping random 'I love you's with a few kisses here and there. It was refreshing, even if Josh's brain kept on with its paranoia. They went home at noon. They loved each other. Josh had almost no doubt though his brain was a big incognita. He was scared, deep down.

The next day was almost the same. Oliver cooked breakfast, they ate and after he announced they were going out. They ate in a different place, though it was still nice. This time, they went to an amusement park. Josh commented on how oddly empty it was, and Oliver's pocket felt that and one of the late nights he came home did too. Oliver chuckled. It was almost night when they left there, Josh being mainly giddy since it was years since the last time he'd been to an amusement park. They went to Josh's spot again. Josh was confused about it all but he wasn't complaining. They crashed at his mom's place.

She made breakfast the next morning. It was heart-shaped, Oliver's request as Josh snored. They stayed there until it was lunchtime. They ate out, on an uncomfortably fancy restaurant. It was lovely, though. Josh was on cloud nine. They went back to their mom's place since she asked them to walk with the dogs. Josh went to grab the puppies while Ms Franceschi went to grab Oliver's velvety little box. Josh showed up as soon as Oliver put it away. Josh walked with one dog while Oliver went with the other. It was perfect. Josh fell in love all over again. Oliver even joked that that was their future! Josh chuckled while blushing. Once the dogs were tired enough, Oliver insisted they stayed by the lake. Josh agreed.

"Why did we ended up here these last three days?" Josh asked rhetorically. His head was on Oliver's shoulder, their fingers laced together. One of his hands petted the almost sleeping pup that cuddled up with the side of his leg. Oliver's hand pet the puppy's neck that laid on the grass. Oliver hummed. He took his hand away from the dog.

"I'll tell you why," he grabbed Josh's head and turned to him, letting their lips touch softly. Oliver let go and turned his face forward again. He held in a chuckle at Josh's confused face and eventual realization. He let go once Josh rolled his eyes and slapped his arm, snickering loudly. He turned his face to stare at Josh. He had courage enough. He made a movement with his head. "Your cheek's dirty, love."

Josh tried to clean his face with his hand, looking at Oliver questioning. Oliver shook his head. Josh sighed. He stood up and went a few feet forward, crouching down and splashing his face with water. He dried it up with his shirt. He stood up again and turned around.

"I think it's gone no-" he froze. He stared at Oliver. He was crouched on one knee, a small red box on his hand, open. Inside was a ring with a few rocks around it. His hands dropped limply on his sides. Oliver swallowed.

"Josh... I love you. I really do. I have all my life. And I know that you didn't felt it for a moment because I fucked up. I fucked up because I was terrified. First, terrified of you not even being gay or not even feeling the same. But you did, and I'm so glad. But then I... I was terrified of you saying no, of you not wanting to spend your life with me. I was scared of the what if's. But... But fuck the what if's. I can't wait anymore. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want you forever. And that really wasn't the speech I wrote since I didn't really memorize it, but I guess this one's from the heart and I think that's what matters. So, Josh... will you be my forever?" Oliver rambled then gulped, nervously staring up at Josh. 

He exhaled slowly. He blinked then inhaled sharply. He teared up, his bottom lip quivered. He nodded. He chuckled, his face scrunching up. He held Oliver's hand and pulled him up, kissing him softly. He smiled. Josh pulled back, giving Oliver the most beautiful smile he's ever seen and nodded again.

"Yes," Joshua said softly. "Yes, I'll marry you." And Oliver smiled gorgeously, kissing Josh too. He pulled away after a few seconds and took the ring out of the box, gently taking Josh's hand on his. He slipped the ring on his finger with a smile, then he brought his hand to his lips and kissed the ring softly. Josh leaned forward and hugged him tightly. Oliver puffed out, hugging Josh back tightly. "Let's go home," they did. Oliver confessed that he used the nights he was late to plan it all with a little help from a few friends and answered Josh's question. He also let Josh know that he wasn't planning on proposing that day, but on the day after, which they still had another date planned. Josh apologized for being somewhat shitty and Oliver simply brushed it off, being understanding. Oliver gave Josh a small box after they gave the dogs back to his mom and told her the news. She congratulated them and told Josh she already knew. He made some drama. Anyways.

Josh opened the box on the car. He screamed. "Oh my fucking god, you didn't!" He took the tickets carefully. Oliver winced, smiling a bit. He hummed.

"I did." Josh gaped at him.

"Three weeks, Oliver! Three fucking weeks on France!" Oliver chuckled and nodded. Josh let out a soft noise. "Pull over," Josh demanded. Oliver's smile fell. He did, turning to look at Josh, worried. He didn't cross a line, did he?

Josh took off his belt and scrambled up to sit on Oliver's lap, ignoring his surprised face. Josh kissed him sloppily and passionate before he gave him thousands of kisses all over his face, holding the back of Oliver's head and neck. Oliver laughed goofily, one eye closed and the other narrowed, a big smile on his face. He held Josh's hip and had one hand on his chest.

"Josh!" He snickered. "Enough!" And Josh pulled back.

"Thank you so much," Josh mumbled before he leaned in and kissed Oliver again, this time slowly though still intensely. "I love you." He whispered. Oliver smiled against his lips, hand wandering down to hold his hips. He squeezed them.

"I love you much more." And things escalated from there. They officialized their engagement right there.

It was all a big rush. Josh had a few logos to finish and they agreed that Josh would take his work stuff with him because they still needed to earn money and draw his things on the trip. Oliver didn't take any work because he took one-month vacations on the day he proposed since it was a Monday. And the trip was a big goof mess, the good kind of mess that in the end had the effect Oliver wished; it was definitely memorable and something they both would never forget. 

Oh yeah, Oliver was his first fiancee, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bro, this one was just a big mess. I'm sorry for it. No, really, I'm sorry for this one. I hate it. Have a good day.


	12. Chapter 12

Oliver was Josh's first everything. His first everything.

Oliver fiddled with the sleeves of his tux, shifting his weight from one leg to another. His eyes were trapped down the aisle, he nibbled on his bottom lip, gaze anxious. A good kind of anxious. 

"It'll be okay, kiddo," His father said behind him. Oliver turned his head to glance at him and nodded. Oh wait, I guess it's a little confusing; allow me to explain. He didn't agree with his wife decision. At first, he did, too blinded by his views and beliefs to try and stop her. But that was on the heat of the moment. As much as he didn't agree with his son being, well, gay, he was still his son after all. It's just a shame it took him too long to understand that. A few months too long.

He searched all over for Oliver. His wife didn't tell him the argument he had with Ms Franceschi on the phone in regards to taking Oliver under her wing. It was an accident he found out. He was glad he did. 

He contacted Oliver through her. Oliver really didn't know how to react over his apologies. He ran away from there. He didn't contact him again, none of them did. This all happened after the engagement, so it was only a week before the wedding he called him. Oliver gave him his forgiveness. He asked him to be there, too. His father was on cloud nine, still somewhat deep on his regret. He ended up arguing pretty bad with his wife but in his opinion, it was a good exchange for at least be on his son's marriage. Josh was stunned over it all. He was glad, too. It was good to see how excited Oliver was despite how hard he tried to hide. And with the short time they spend together – Only that week before the wedding – was enough for him to sort of become a fatherly figure for them both, even if he was a bit weirded out for seeing his son engaged with the best friend he had his whole life.

Almost all of their friends had finished walking down the aisle. Oliver felt more nervous by the time, simply wishing it would slow down and hurry up at the same time. Then his eyes fell on Josh. His breath hitched. His eyes widened. His heart sped up, his chest warmed. He smiled. Wide. His eyes squinted, so full with love and warmth, so adoring. Oliver let out an overwhelmed chuckle. Because he was overwhelmed, overwhelmed with love. It was beautiful to see. It was hopeful. Josh had a smile just as wide on his face. His mom had a fond smile on her face too, gaze between both her kids as she held Josh's arm, walking with him.

Oliver held his breath until Josh got to him. He exhaled slowly. His mom let go of Josh's arm with an emotional smile, walking so she stood near Josh. Oliver gently took his hands and didn't even think twice; he raised both his hands and kissed the back of Josh's hands. Josh let out a small fond laugh, gazing down. The priest gave a small smile. Then she started talking. Through it all, the grooms' stared strictly at each other with the happiest and fondest eyes, looking truly, deeply in love. Once she had done and gave them her words, Oliver talked first. He allowed the guests and everyone there to see the inside of his soul, drenching them with the gorgeous blooms he held deep inside and his promises. It was better than the engagement speech. Josh would never confess how he teared up. Then it was Josh's turn. The pretty words that left his lips had surely made their way into people's feelings. Oliver almost sobbed, his face all flushed. They all held pretty promises that they'd really keep forever. The preacher gave her final words. Both said their 'I do's. Oliver couldn't resist and tipped Josh back, giving him the most innocent and passionate kiss. A wave of cheers went around.

They had a small party. Many and many pictures registering that moment of endless smiles, of them cutting the cake, of them slow dancing, of them doing silly things, of them simply smiling. They were gorgeous pictures, all of them, holding their own little space on their hearts. After then, they travelled again. They decided that not France because they went there before, so they went to Germany. Josh was completely delighted with the country. Oliver was delighted with Josh's happiness. The country too.

They were there for one week and a half before they came back. Josh decided he wanted to do something with their apartment so they did. They covered up all their stuff with plastic and got a lot of paints. It was Josh's best artwork by the end. They painted small stuff, that each had their own meaning despite seeming random. All recorded their story. Near the door, there were two small boys, one crashing into the another. There was a curvy line, with flowers and petals all around it that led to a Nintendo controller, with two crossed fingers atop of it, that Oliver sooner explained to Josh about his promise. Oliver fell in love all over again with the smile Joshua gave him and the small kiss right after. Another line, leading to a pool, that Josh confessed it was when he realized he had feelings for Oliver. Oliver smiled so wide and hid the small reddening on his cheeks. Another line, that led to a gigantic rose. Oliver told it was at the flower shop they once visited that he felt his heart quickening over the sight of Josh's pure smile. The line led up to headphones, each of those upon their ears, half of their faces painted on the wall. They both had always adored music so it would symbolize the beginning of their dating time. The next one was two hands together, fingers laced over one another. Their first time, Josh explained. And after came a small suitcase, which Oliver said that even if it was one of the hardest times in his life, he still wanted to make it memorable because it was then that he had gotten the closest with Josh when they did literally everything together, until the end. Then a set of wings, as to when they moved to their dorm on college. Josh said that it was then he was set free on the world to fly at the same time it was as if that time Oliver had become completely his angel guardian. Oliver would deny for the rest of his life that he got teary eyes. Keys came next, when they got their apartment. It was surrounded by sprouts. And then there was a ring, just like Josh's engagement one, followed by two golden rings atop each other. If you looked closer you could see on the inside neat handwriting with their names on each ring. It all was set in a rainbow trail, and right below there was a large lake. Their spot. It took them a long time to finish but they did. It was the work of Josh's lifetime along with Oliver's. They were both proud of it all. The whole painting took two walls, so two others were left blank, the window was set at the end of the third. Josh said they could paint it when they were older and had more stories to tell. Oliver agreed. 

After two days with it being done, Oliver had an idea and Josh loved it with all his heart. The fourth wall, that led to the corridor and met with the door was too empty, so Oliver wanted to paint something specific over it. Ms Franceschi had never cried like she did when she saw a portrait of her on that wall, her hand on their shoulders with her dogs painted beside them. She was in love with the happiness on all of their faces, they both were too. They both were in love with everything, each other especially.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BRO THIS SHIT IS OVER OH MY FUCKING GOD IM CRYING SO HARD. I ACTUALLY MANAGED TO FINISH THIS OH MY GOSH. Thank you so much for everyone that read this, especially the ones who encouraged me and gave me the motivation to write this, with comments, votes and simply your sweet words. Thank you, thank you, thank you. I love you all so much, thank you ❤🖤❤ ❤🖤❤. See you next time :)  
> (I'm sorry about the shitty ending tho, I rlly dk how to end stories 😬)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this one is also on Wattpad in case someone has read it already! ❤


End file.
